The present invention relates to a Manipulator, namely a device for turning an object about an axis that is stationary relative to the device.
Manipulators for supporting objects, mostly high-mass and large-sized ones, such as a truck chassis or even superstructures of airplanes, parts to weld and for turning/rotating them on a horizontal axis to allow for better access in case of repair or assembly work are already known in the form of so-called gyrowheel (or Rhönwheel)-turning devices. Depending on the desired pivoting angle, at least two concentrically arranged, closed (slotted) circular guidances or open circular arc guidances, both summarized as circular guidances in the following, supported on suitable rollers or supported in counter rests in a sliding manner, so that an object, which is fixated at the circular guidances, executes a pivoting movement about the axis which is defined by the two centers of the circle.
Based on this construction, the diameter of the gyrowheel (Rhönwheel) is basically restricted in vertical direction by the surrounding periphery and therefore, the respective maximum height of the rotation axis is given by the basis of the gyrowheel (Rhönwheel) device. In many cases, it is necessary to mount the object to be worked on in such way that its center of gravity is located above the rotation axis what will lead to an intrinsically instable and dangerous situation, as the object can roll over by up to 180°, if brakes and/or drives fail. Furthermore, due to this relatively low position of the rotation axis, there is the risk with objects/components projecting on the sides that the object's outer parts collide with the floor and/or the angle of rotation will be restricted to an extent that the accessibility is impaired.
Turning devices are useful for applications where a lying patient is to be moved to a suitable position at a diagnostic device or treatment device or to the doctor without the patients having to change their position on the bed. However, this is only known to be existant in the form of adjustable head and foot sections of beds. Beyond that, also in other cases like on hospital beds, medical examination or treatment chairs, especially in the field of dentistry and gynecology; or with so-called Shuttles for the transport of patients, especially the relative height between the head and feet of the patient should be adjustable as easily and reliably as possible.